


The Lady in the Walls

by direwolfjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direwolfjon/pseuds/direwolfjon
Summary: Jon and Sansa are happily in love, and the only thing that is standing in their way is Sansa's betrothal to the eccentric and allegedly cruel Mr. Ramsay Bolton.





	The Lady in the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonsa Week, Day 1: Past/Present/Future
> 
> Inspired by _I'm the Pretty Thing that Lives in the House_ and _The Golden Egg/The Vanishing_

> Jon and Sansa are happily in love, and the only thing that is standing in their way is Sansa's betrothal to the eccentric and allegedly cruel Mr. Ramsay Bolton.
> 
> Unknown to them, Mr. Bolton discovers their plans to run away together and lures Sansa into a trap.
> 
> He buries an unconscious Sansa alive inside the walls of his house, so he can keep her there forever. 
> 
> Fueled by his wrath and cruelty, Ramsay leads an unnaturally long life, tormenting Sansa's ghost with the promise that Jon is still coming for her. 
> 
> Unaware of her own death, Sansa prays to the gods, who hear her prayer and decide to give Jon and Sansa a chance to be together again. Every generation, Jon is reborn again so he can try to save Sansa. 
> 
> Only when they defeat Ramsay, will they be allowed to be together, in life or in death.

Jon glared at Ramsay's ugly face. "Where is she? What have you done to her?"

The other man's fat, wormy lips curled into a wet smile and his unnaturally pale eyes glittered as he produced a sharp blade so quickly Jon couldn't tell where it had come from.

"You won't find her," he purred.

Jon clenched his fists and roared: "Where is she?"

"Patience, bastard," Ramsay tutted, pulling a small box out of his vest pocket. "She's right here."

Jon stared at the box, his heart beating in his throat as his stomach turned and he could taste bile on his tongue.

Ramsay smirked at the look of horror on Jon's face. "Not all of her of course," he clarified airily. "Only a part or two. Would you like to know which ones?"

Jon forgot the knife and everything he'd heard about how dangerous Ramsay is supposed to be. He didn't think, he just advanced and grabbed Ramsay by the throat, pushing him up against the wall as he squeezed the life out of him.

"Where is she?" he bellowed again, softening the pressure of his fingers so the monster in his grip could answer his question.

Ramsay smiled, his foul breath washing over Jon's face. "How desperate are you to find out?"

"Tell me where she is!" Jon barked. "Tell me!"

An odd choking sound came out of Ramsay's mouth, and it took a couple of seconds for Jon to realize that he was laughing. 

"I won't tell you," he whispered, licking his lips with a pale, fat tongue. "But I can show you."


End file.
